<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shereshoy by ZoinksSc00b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184319">Shereshoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b'>ZoinksSc00b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atiniir [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family Reunions, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoinksSc00b/pseuds/ZoinksSc00b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The clones have gone through the war to find themselves finally able to enjoy their lives and spend time with their family.</p><p>Or</p><p>One-shots and lost scenes from my AU where Jango was a little less human than he claimed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atiniir [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Recho - 8BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will take suggestions for additions, so I am technically doing prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex thought he would've been able to slightly grasp how painful childbirth was after witnessing its effects on his vode. Kix had never underplayed the all-encompassing agony in his rants. If anything, he became more blunt about how terrible natural birth was compared to having the baby removed after he had his last batch. Maybe Rex should've accepted the word of the person who had eleven kids: ten of which they had carried.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he cut out Kix, there were so many others who had repeated the sentiment: he should've listened closely to what Keeli and Waxer had claimed when they were alive; he could've taken what Tup, Cody, and Fugue had said into account because of their delivery of multiples; and Jesse and Fox would've been great to listen to as well.</p><p> </p><p>But, as he had gone into the active stage of labor, the desolate thoughts racing through his head were the teared-up gaze of a dead cadet and the fear of losing his second. He had no right to a child after what he had done. </p><p><br/>
Echo blamed himself for the miscarriage that had occurred around the time Ka'ra and Dinui, Dog-</p><p> </p><p>No, <em>Fugue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-Fugue's kids, had decided to make their debut (He still somehow slipped up with Fugue’s name.). It was when they learned the Techno Union had made it virtually impossible for his riduur to carry a baby to term. Rex had never come clean about how he assumed it was a long-awaited consequence for his failure. </p><p> </p><p>Echo and Rex adored all of their nieces and nephews, yet there was still a desire to have their own ad. Nevertheless, it was quelled and dampened over the years as they became accustomed to being the childless ba'vodu'e who were always happy to watch a kid or four.</p><p> </p><p>Rex believed the yearning started making its way back into their lives around the time Tup and Fugue announced that they were both pregnant again. The batchmates were cooking singletons, which was a relief after Tup's triplets and Fugue's twins, and Echo couldn't have been happier for them.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Domino and Ignatia, Domino especially as he was Echo's biological nephew, were a blunt reminder of the baby they weren't able to have. Rex had comforted Echo to the best of his ability. Through gentle and hurried touches, a single promise had proven fruitful. Their night spent together had resulted in Echo grinning uncontrollably as his fingers traced along where their child was already curving Rex's middle. Nothing filled him with more joy than a relaxed and content Echo.</p><p> </p><p>It had also resulted in his pelvis nearly being fractured, but who was keeping track of that?</p><p> </p><p>Ultimately, there was one thing that outshone the searing burn of his mind and body: the warmth of Echo's presence as their daughter was settled onto his chest. The complete devotion Echo exhibited during those first moments, how he had stared at the baby in such disbelief as if he had no idea they could create, was among Rex's most prized memories.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>They named her Dea, after the Manda, and it felt uncannily appropriate. The Manda had gotten Rex through much of his life. He wasn't one for faith, but his culture had always been there when he needed it most. It was something to turn to when the deaths started piling up and he needed to believe that there was hope for the brothers who had marched on. That they weren't truly lost.</p><p> </p><p>He comprehended the basic belief of what the Manda was or could be. In a way, it was much like how the Jedi described the Force, but it was different in that the Force showed no favoritism. The Mandalorians were of the notion that those who did not devote their time to the Manda were soulless and would cease to exist after they had passed. Rex didn't exactly fall into line with the more devout Mandalorians because the Manda, to him, represented the peace he had sought out since he was a cadet. This peace had been found in his vode, his riduur, and (most significantly) in his ad.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was this peace that made him lean against the doorframe as Echo heated a bottle for the sniffling baby on his hip. He lightly hummed while appreciating the view of his husband clad in nothing but his underwear. His eyes slowly fell from his muscled back to the toned arms holding their daughter in a soft embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Rex had always admired how Echo had been able to adapt to the prosthetic, which he was currently using to pick up the baby bottle, and he often forgot that it wasn't real (even with the obvious, metallic appearance). The most terrifying reminder of how it was detachable was when Rex walked in on Dea curled around the sharp metal in her crib as if it was a stuffed toy. She became extremely fussy when not sleeping with the arm so they compromised by wrapping it in a solid layer of cloth and having Echo take his spare prosthetic out of retirement (Anakin had gone a bit overboard, but they had managed to pull him back from producing the full lineup of appendage designs he had come up with. They were just happy Dea hadn't latched onto Echo's legs.).</p><p> </p><p>When Echo began feeding the hungry baby, her greedy hands reaching out to grab the bottle from Echo, Rex finally moved from his retreat and entered the kitchen of their apartment. Echo peeked back briefly, smiling at his husband, despite the exhaustion, before going back to his task. After kissing the blonde fuzz on the top of Dea's head, Rex rested his chin on Echo's shoulder. Echo leaned his head against Rex's as they both admired their daughter and Rex couldn't have asked for a better future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Recho - 15BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a prompt on Tumblr to do Recho, so here I am writing at one in the morning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day had started like most with Rex waking up to the sight of his husband putting on his prosthetics. Nothing was out of the ordinary as Echo lightly stretched before continuing to get ready. Echo had been more energetic as of late with his nausea going away (something the riduure had been waiting for since the beginning of the pregnancy).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no indication of how similar Echo's pregnancy would be to that of their vode, but they had listened intently to what Kix had to say while his kids played around him and his own belly swelled. Rex had never thought that Kix's many rants over carrying a child would come in handy, yet he did end up being grateful for listening to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly blinking as he pushed himself up into a sitting position on their bed, Rex made it known that he was awake to Echo. It didn't take his husband long to come over and give him a quick kiss on the forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excited to find out what we're having," Rex asked as Echo pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty sure its a baby," Echo joked, patting his still uncovered and flat stomach. With great fondness, Rex recalled when Echo had announced that they would be having a child and how he had lifted Echo into his arms as he whispered affection to their unborn baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Based on what you've said, they're more like a wild Tooka."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex couldn't wait until he was able to feel the subtle movements of their baby. For now, he would settle for Echo going into detail over the little bumps and hiccups he could detect when their ad was getting fussy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They've been good lately," his husband smiled before contemplating, "The last week has been surprisingly comfortable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echo didn't envy Fugue or Kix for their multiples because there was enough trouble with a singleton. His husband had been fairly sick during the beginning of the pregnancy: barely able to get out of bed, depressed, nauseous, pale, weak, and losing weight when he should've been gaining. It wasn't like after the Techno Union, but it was close enough that Rex had stopped to stare at the features so similar to the gaunt face that had dropped from its prison like a marionette whose strings had been cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only recently that Echo had started feeling better and the time couldn't have been more perfect. Their next appointment, the one happening in just a few hours, would lead to the reveal of their baby's gender. Diana, Cyra, and Helio were excited about having a biological cousin and Echo had already promised to tell them what the baby was going to be before anyone else. Rex was slightly jealous, but those kids had inherited Tup's knack for manipulation with their big eyes, heart-wrenching pouts, and logical arguments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was also the fact that Fugue had delivered Ka'ra and Dinui a few days prior, so Echo and Rex's baby fever was going through the floor of all the apartments above them. Echo had assured Rex that his sickness would be worth the wait once their baby was safe and in their arms. They could even start properly assembling the baby's room now that Echo was back on his feet because his riduur had longed to be a part of the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had, of course, gotten ready with a leisure that was uncanny even with it being years since the war had ended. Rex sipped at a caf, walking through their apartment at a pace as Echo took a shower, when he paused to peek into the baby's nursery. The walls were to be left unpainted for they were already a deep blue and the room was virtually empty. A space practically calling for toys and a child's laughter to fill it. However, Rex chuckled softly at the unassembled parts of a crib in the middle of the floor. He had tried to get it set up for Echo as a surprise, but his husband had ended up sobbing and begging him to stop upon discovery. Echo feared that missing out on the small things during the pregnancy would lead to the big milestones later in life or, at least, that was what his hormones told him. Rex didn't mind stopping and he preferred being able to finish the task with Echo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one would have guessed that the unassembled parts would remain abandoned until neither riduure could bear the reminder. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Foxma - 15BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was prompted by So_Its_Treason_Then</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fox had known Fugue was expecting twins long before the doctor had ever told them, even before the pregnancy had been confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the quiet nights where Pounamu would carry Emory into their room, her arms under his armpits as she squeezed him against her chest, because of the boy's persistent nightmares. Emory never seemed to mind that his sister was holding him like her stuffed Tooka, only dangling his legs as he sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of these nights where Pounamu was pressing against his back and he was gazing into the serenity of his sleeping husband that Emory voiced a concern. Fox had already noticed Emory's attachment to the stomach of his bu which had begun a few weeks prior, so he wasn't all shocked when his son clambered up to rest on Fugue's torso. Fugue only had to adjust to the added weight before going back into a deep sleep that Fox couldn't find. It diverged from the norm when Emory began to whimper himself awake and, instead of seeking comfort from Fox as he usually did, he pressed his face securely into Fugue's midsection as he clutched the cloth surrounding it. His body was so tense that Fox feared he stopped breathing.</p><p> </p><p>This form of physical comfort wasn't unusual either, but the tipping point was when Emory glanced over at him, eyes tearing up and his bottom lip quivering, as he asked, "Vode okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Fox was taken aback by the question, but he hid it to not alarm his son. Emory was concerned and searching for guidance from a person he trusted to help him. Turning him down or away would be cruel. While Fox was carrying Emory, the visions he had suffered through had never indicated that Fugue's belly would curve with their children. It hadn't been mentioned at all or even virtually referenced, but Emory's visions differed.</p><p> </p><p>Palpatine had taunted him over their son being gifted with premonition and he spoke as if it was his sole purpose. His heir would foretell of the legacy Palpatine sought, but that future had disintegrated along with Palpatine. Fox made sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't have been surprised that finally showing signs of abilities, but the realization that his baby would be experiencing this loss of control for the rest of his life was terrifying. Visions had nearly driven him to the brink during his pregnancy and that was nine months, not decades. What was worse was that Emory was a child who shouldn't have to bear the burden of the unknown, but Fox was grateful for the experience he had gained. He could help his son slightly and hope the Jedi could fill the gaps he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Fox rubbed Emory's back, assuring him, "Your siblings are fine. They have a big sister and brother to protect them."</p><p> </p><p>Emory nodded like what Fox said made sense to his toddler logic before going back to his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure Emory was back to sleep, his eyes wandered down to his husband's flat stomach and he pondered over the children Emory had supposedly seen. They had never been careful but having a child with Fugue seemed so out of the question. He wanted them, of course, but the possibility had always felt out of reach and too good to be true. Palpatine had polluted him far too much for him to be allowed another child, let alone two.</p><p> </p><p>But, as Fugue softly smiled in his sleep, Fox realized he just wished for his family to be happy and complete.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>The new additions had brought attention to a pressing matter that Fox hadn't thought of before: clone aging. Most of his vode who had children had them all with either a clone or a natborn. Pounamu and Emory were half-natborn. This was clear in Pounamu's reptilian features that came from her red Nikto father and the pale, blue eyes which adorned Emory's face as a reminder of his dar'buir. However, Ka'ra and Dinui were entirely clones and aged faster than their older siblings.</p><p> </p><p>Fox didn't know the psychological ramifications of having a younger sibling outgrow you, but he bet they existed. Emory was still young enough that he didn't understand that his brothers shouldn't be able to crawl this soon. He only was able to enjoy the activity as would any other child.</p><p> </p><p>It was cute watching Emory lead Ka'ra and Dinui around their apartment (mainly kitchen and dining area so their buire could keep an eye on them) with a little skip in his step and a gleam in his eyes. At the moment, they were trailing behind as Emory circled where their parents were seated and drinking their morning caf.</p><p> </p><p>Fugue had ended up chuckling into his mug when Dinui ended up crawling over Ka'ra in an attempt to get closer to Emory. The younger twin let out an offended squawk as this happened which led to Emory turning around to scold Dinui. Words didn't mean much to the baby gnawing at his fingers innocently as he watched his brother, but he did register when Emory stopped because he reached out his arms for Emory to lift him.</p><p> </p><p>Which then made Ka'ra ask to be lifted as well.</p><p> </p><p>As he grinned at the sight of his three youngest, Fox's mind couldn't help but travel. He was lucky. Luckier than he should've been. He was a killer, a freak, heartless, the lover of a Sith, and an aruetii. Some brothers had died screaming the number of the child they never raised and here he was experiencing something unimaginable to any clone at the beginning of the war (He thought back to when Rex, his kih'vod, commed him in the middle of the night to tell him that Echo has miscarried. His voice desolate and hoarse, but there was no tears left as Rex choked on his words.).</p><p> </p><p>When had Fox gained the right to this?</p><p> </p><p>It was as Fugue intertwined their hands over the table, his eyes not once diverting from their children, that Fox got his answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jessix - 22BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jessix and Coyote fluff (but I made it bittersweet fluff)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kix and Jesse had been antsy that morning as they waited for the visiting cadets to arrive on the Resolute: Jesse paced listlessly in the medbay as Kix busied himself with inane tasks. They were both patient people by nature, or by the sheer necessity of the trait in their environment, but the minutes stretched like hours. The years had been mind-numbing in their endless wait, but these last seconds were making Kix's teeth grind and his body shake uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>The sad thing was that Kix had never truly believed he would see his baby again. It was terrible, but the notion reflected the mindset he had been in since his stomach began curving out into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to die whether it be by the war, Kamino, or his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there had been moments of optimism. He remembered with fondness how Jesse would whisper sweet nothings as their hands intertwined on top of a swollen belly, waiting for the soft hits Kix had mentioned feeling in the showers. There had been no greater hope than when his fellow medic-in-training, Cyto, settled a wiggling newborn on his chest. The gag that kept him from alerting the Kaminiise fell from his lips as he began giggling in disbelief at the tiny, delicate creature with a scrunched-up and red face. He seemed so grumpy and Jesse later informed him he wouldn't let go of this fact in his delirium.</p><p> </p><p>His last piece of hope faded away when he swapped his son with a stillborn vod. As he carried the dead infant away to where they would be disposed of, he couldn't help but imagine that he was carrying his son's cold, lifeless body. At times, he foolishly worried over whether he had taken the wrong child.</p><p> </p><p>The night after his son's birth, sobs wracked through him as he desperately clung to Jesse (the only constant in his life). He had never felt more empty or alone, and he had previously gazed at the promise of death with longing. Understanding that giving up his baby was the safest option didn't deter the reality of any day being his son's last and he wouldn't even know the difference until it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>During the attacks on Kamino, his thoughts were stuck in the solid echo of footsteps against stark walls, the clammy flesh against his own, and the sterilized smell helplessly trying to cover the rot.</p><p> </p><p>Coyote had recently named himself when the attacks happened and the joy the buire had felt was overshadowed by imminent threat. A toddler with an ashen face and blood-drenched torso replaced the infant in his arms, but Kix couldn't be sure it was his son. It was a clone child, an obvious deduction, but Kix had been lucky enough to catch brief glimpses of his ad when he was still a baby. He didn't know if he could pick his son out from a crowd of thousands and nothing made him realize he had failed as a parent more than that.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea what his son looked like.</p><p> </p><p>It was this terror, petrifying and grounding, that stayed with him when the cadets finally arrived. Jesse gently squeezed his hand as they watched, alongside their vode in a similar circumstance, for a child that had come from them instead of a decant chamber.</p><p> </p><p>But, then, he took notice of a cadet within the group clad in blue cloth visiting the 501st. He saw the baby who had gripped his thumb like a lifeline, begging for him to stay, before he walked away. He saw the face that he had peeked at through the glass whenever he passed by the nursery. He saw the beating feet in his womb that had never once stopped and had been there in his lowest moments even when Jesse wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Force, he was a carbon copy of his boyfriend at that age (from what he had heard) with the curly hair he had to blow out of his eyes and the swaying from side to side to quell his energy. Virtually indistinguishable from the other second-generation clones surrounding him, but Kix's instincts detected his baby, despite the fears mocking him.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" Coyote questioned as he followed behind two of his ori'vode through the endless halls of the Resolute.</p><p> </p><p>In a way, it reminded him of Kamino, but there was a tonal difference he couldn't quite describe. Both were confusing in their layout, yet the ship didn't make him tense up whenever he turned a corner. His batchmates had expressed how they thought he was being a di'kut with his panic. They just didn't understand how different and out of place Coyote felt.</p><p> </p><p>The vod with the red insignia of a medic brandished proudly on his armor responded quickly and without peeking back, "We're going to the medbay."</p><p> </p><p>It made sense that the medic would be going to a medbay, but Coyote didn't understand why the other vod was there because he was clearly an average trooper. His armor was yellowed and dirtied by months on the field, but, besides the paint job, there wasn't anything differentiating him from anyone. Well, the Republic symbol had been tattooed directly onto his face...</p><p> </p><p>The duo had introduced themselves as Kix and Jesse when they first dragged Coyote away from the group he had arrived with. Coyote didn't know the purpose of the divide or why he was chosen out of all his batchmates to even go on the Resolute. They seemed nice though so Coyote wasn't too upset, but he was confused by why they had picked him. Kix was barely looking at him and when he did there was this pained expression before he resumed ignoring Coyote (He couldn't neglect how Kix leaned deeper into Jesse's side, seeking comfort, with every passing glance.).</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to be a medic," Coyote stated truthfully, wringing his hands as he stared at his feet. He didn't wish to upset Kix with his opinion as he had with trainers or the Kaminoans, but what other reason justified Coyote being with him?</p><p> </p><p>He flinched when Jesse started snickering, but he stopped when he realized it wasn't malicious and mostly aimed at the medic who was rolling their eyes. The plain trooper glanced back as he asked, "What do you want to be then?"</p><p> </p><p>Scrunching his face up in thought (something that made Kix oddly teary-eyed), Coyote shrugged out, "Whatever I'm assigned will be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Coyote didn't like the silence that persisted after that or the glances between his vode that spoke of concern. Pity wasn't necessary, and what he had said was true. He was okay with whatever the Kaminoans decided because his opinions didn't matter in the long run.</p><p> </p><p>Kix once again took notice of how his kih'vod was preoccupied with studying the design of his shoes, so he attempted to hide the awkwardness in the final stretch of their walk, "How are you liking the ship so far?"</p><p> </p><p>This question made Coyote's eyes shine, finally reaching to make eye contact with Kix as his arms flapped, "It's so cool, but I've never liked grey. It's better than white, but blue is my favorite. Everything looks really nice. I just think it could be more interesting. It doesn't need to be boring. The Kaminoans like boring stuff, so this ship is very different. I like all the little droids running around and everyone seems happy. I've always wanted to know how lightspeed works, so I thought it was-"</p><p> </p><p>Coyote realized he was rambling and promptly shut up. The trainers didn't like it when he rambled. He quickly brought his arms back to his sides and muttered an apology, "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>It was when they were about to enter the medbay that he shut himself up, so he was going to stop talking anyway. There was no need for Jesse and Kix to stop in their tracks to make sure Coyote was alright. Kix's face softened as Coyote peeked up.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I love hearing about your interests," but Coyote couldn't understand why Kix sounded so choked up.</p><p> </p><p>Coyote couldn't trust someone he just met, but Kix didn't come across as a liar.</p><p> </p><p>Once Coyote was a little more together and confident, Kix beckoned Jesse and him into the medbay, "Here is where I spend most of my time when we aren't on the field."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse wrapped his arms around the other's waist and whispered in his ear something that Coyote barely picked up, "Or my bunk."</p><p> </p><p>Coyote often shared a pod with his batchmates, so he was confused by why Kix batted Jesse away at the statement and pointedly eyed the youngest in the room. The room was a little more interesting than the rest of the ship and Coyote could pick out a few sleepy vode on some of the tables. It was very organized, so it felt like the one on Kamino, but it was homier and Kix wasn't nearly as intimidating as the scientists or medics on Kamino.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesse and I have been together since we were cadets," Kix explained and Coyote realized he was projecting his confusion in his features.</p><p> </p><p>He twisted and clenched at his hands, his mouth making an "o" shape at the clarification, "But you can't tell anyone or the Kaminoans will get rid of you?"</p><p> </p><p>The Kaminoans had gotten rid of one of his batchmates, and he missed him terribly. His vod had curly hair like him like he would run his fingers through. They would spend many nights together talking in Coyote's pod about anything and everything, but then Coyote's friend was gone and he never came back. Coyote never found out why he was taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>What was he doing wrong? Because every word he said made Kix or Jesse's eyes tear as they tried to coat their pity in pained smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Kix allowed Jesse to bring him back into an embrace, his partner's chin resting on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He pursed his lips before continuing and there was fear in his words much like the kind surrounding Coyote his entire life, "There is a big secret you can't tell anyone, but you have to know because the Kaminoans might get rid of us." Kix cringed at the word usage, for it was such a kind way to say decommissioned.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how softly he delivered it, he couldn't have stopped Coyote from bursting out into tears. He didn't want to go away and there was a pit in his stomach that was making him feel like he was going to throw up all of his emotions and rations.</p><p> </p><p>He curled in on himself as he panicked and stuttered, "I've been... I've been good. I know how to shoot and... and I study and... I'm not dumb. I'm not... not useless. I <em>promise</em>. I don't want to go."</p><p> </p><p>The water kept streaming and the small, meaningless of his batchmates filled his head. He was such an idiot, and the Kaminoans recognized that there was something off about him. He saw how they scrutinized him more than the rest and he knew he had been weak in his decant chamber. Maybe he was still weak...</p><p> </p><p>But the older cadets had promised Shaak Ti had changed things. It couldn't be a lie. He needed it to not be a lie.</p><p> </p><p>He almost didn't notice that Kix had kneeled to cup his cheek, wiping away tears as Coyote leaned instinctively against his hand, "It's nothing you can control, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"What did I do wrong?" Coyote sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his sleeve, tears now collecting into a pool on Kix's hands. He stubbornly continued blaming himself.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my fault," Jesse grimaced as he joined Kix's side.</p><p> </p><p>Coyote furrowed his brows because he was puzzled by what Jesse could mean.</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't-," Jesse sighed, "-<em>completely</em> human."</p><p> </p><p>That didn't explain much either, but the crying stopped and was replaced with a few, soft whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Kix's hand gravitated from his cheek to his shoulder. He gave a steadying squeeze and a soft smile to Coyote, but his voice wavered, "I carried a baby as a decant chamber would, but I had to give them up or the Kaminoans would've gotten rid of them."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Coyote asked innocently, concerned for Kix's child. Natborns had children like decant chambers, so it made sense to Coyote that clones would be able to have them as well.</p><p> </p><p>This time the tears fell from the older clone's face as Kix pulled him into a tight hug. Coyote froze when Jesse joined in. He could hear the faintest sound of crying and detect the weakest tremor of Kix's body. Had Coyote made him cry by reminding him of his baby? Coyote didn't mean to make him cry and it made him scorn himself for the question. He kept on messing things up no matter how hard he tried not to, but the way Kix was holding him was familiar. It was a warmth he had forgotten; a warmth he had been searching for since he was a baby. The warmth he had reached out for and wept for as it walked away.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't comprehend why everything was falling into place.</p><p> </p><p>"Ner ik'aad," Kix murmured into his curls, bringing him closer to his beating heart.</p><p> </p><p>It clicked then in the arms of a stranger who shouldn't have been one. It was like regaining something he hadn't known he had lost, but now that the absence was made obvious he couldn't believe he had missed it.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t anywhere near as quiet as his buire when the tears trickled down his already flushed and tear-stained cheeks. Clinging to Kix's body, he shook and sobbed because there was nothing else his mind could process. It was only as Kix and Jesse began comforting him further and whispering hopeful promises of them being a family that Coyote found the will to speak a singular word.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Bu</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pondu - 21BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will get to the Recho prompt. This just popped into my brain and I said okay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like most clones Ponds had never thought of life past the war.</p><p> </p><p>It had just never felt important or possible with the conditions they were in.</p><p> </p><p>Doesn't mean he wasn't disappointed to find two blasters aimed at the back of his head with his arms trapped behind him and his knees on the floor. However, he wasn't surprised. It took far more than two bounty hunters to surprise him and, besides, his mind was lightyears away from his body.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts went back to the rain on Kamino and how at a downpour it could rip his skin raw and red. Yet, a morning trickle would fall and soothe his skin after the night had harmed him. Ponds missed the simplicity of Kamino, despite its cruelty. It had made sense, but the outside world had destroyed his last bit of control.</p><p> </p><p>Ponds didn't give his true designation when one of his captors asked for his number (He could control his identity for the first time in his life and what a sick joke that was. He didn't even feel like CC-6454 in those moments, so maybe he wasn't lying.). He knew he was being recorded, he could feel the show they were putting on for Mace, and he wouldn't give them any satisfaction. They weren't going to get any from his general either.</p><p> </p><p>Boba wasn't going to kill him. Ponds could hear the boy shaking and see the displeasure of the elder out of the corner of his eye. She recognized it too. Boba was a scared child who had been left to be nurtured by revenge and Ponds wondered how Jango would've reacted to his son growing up like this.</p><p> </p><p>He may not have given a damn about his clones, but Jango loved his son more than anything in the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she pulled the trigger of her blaster, Ponds was confirmed in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Marching on was far simpler than he had believed. He felt the wind and rain beating down on him as he glanced at the blaring light above him with the hands of his brothers reaching out for him. All he had to do was reach back.</p><p> </p><p>But before he went.</p><p> </p><p>Before the blaster fire hit him in the side of the head after Boba was scolded for his hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Ponds couldn't help feeling like Jango.</p><p> </p><p>He too loved his son more than anything in the galaxy, but he was leaving him behind because of choices he shouldn't have made.</p><p> </p><p>Force, he should've deserted when he had the chance was the thought running through his head. It was screaming at him, sobbing and shaking as it begged to see their baby once more. It didn't want to give in to the beckoning song of his vode that welcomed the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Ponds was much like his general in a way: he could cover the inner turmoil with a calm that made him come across as apathetic at times. As he said, the bounty hunters would not get their show.</p><p> </p><p>It might've explained how he had ended up in his bed after weeks of pent-up emotions finally needing to be let out after Ryloth. It was how his stomach had swelled with a hidden child who looked so much like Mace when he was born with his grumpy, little face and hand that wrapped so perfectly around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't like Keeli and he envied his batchmate's vod'ika for a brief millisecond before remembering Keeli's fate. They truly weren't made for happy endings.</p><p> </p><p>Mace didn't love him like Ima-Gun Di had loved Keeli. Regardless, Ponds was too fearful of this being proven true to ask Mace how he felt. So, he never told a soul about the bump he trailed his hand along for months or the baby he had delivered on Alderaan. He regretted that Mace would never know. Maybe he would have told him after the war, but that was an opportunity he no longer had.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he felt like a failed father in his final moments, but at least he had not left his child alone. His son was being raised by two, loving women who had not been graced with a child.</p><p> </p><p>As he grabbed a brother's hand, secure and familiar, he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Trickling down his back.</p><p> </p><p>Through his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Into his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Pooling inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>Curving and growing his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Piercing through into a welcome embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Being ripped from his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of the rain on Kamino.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of the rain flowing down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of the rain on Alderaan.</p><p> </p><p>The rain he had forsaken.</p><p> </p><p>His Rayne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recho - 8BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe the birth of Rex and echos baby???? Or like them adjusting to be parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was sleep-deprived while writing this. Natural Defiance has recently been updated and I was trying to finish that before doing this prompt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing was more wonderful than waking up to the cries of his despondent child. It left his eyes blurry and closing slowly throughout the rest of the day, his head drooping as he tried to stay awake, but it was everything he wanted. Their child was living, and the drowsiness was a small price to pay to have Dea breathing softly in her cot. Even if she was being fussy, there was no greater gift than being able to kiss her chubby cheeks and have her giggle despite prior emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Signs that she wasn't gone like their eldest.</p><p> </p><p>Kix had been happy to help their transition into parenthood and it was reminiscent of the first time they had been expecting a child. It was rare to see Kix without his little batch following him around, but he often showed up at their apartment sans his family. His kids ranged in age from twenty-six, Coyote, to ten, Haal, in clone years. The majority of his ade were teenagers or preteens at the moment, so Rex assumed that helping them out with Dea was a welcome distraction.</p><p> </p><p>There had been many embarrassing instances where Rex forgot that Kix had ten more kids than him. Despite Kix's experience raising ad'ike, Rex or Echo's instincts took over every time he went to pick up or feed Dea. Rex would mentally smack himself whenever he instructed Kix on how to hold a baby because Kix had been the one to teach him (Guiding him on how to hold a newborn Cyra who reminded Rex so much of her namesake.). It was a routine that he had fallen into, but, even then, a good chunk of his vode had a newborn before him.</p><p> </p><p>Kix had never been one to withhold the information he had over parenting. He wanted Rex and Echo to be able to raise their daughter to the best of their ability. This desire mostly stemmed from his separation from Coyote for the first five years of his life. The loss Kix had experienced was different from that experienced by Rex and Echo, but it hurt nonetheless and stained Kix's mind.</p><p> </p><p>So understanding that, Rex wasn't surprised to find Kix knocking at the door during a lazy afternoon. Well, lazy for Dea because she had been napping during the majority of it, but her parents had been worried over her every move. Bags etched under their eyes and a bit more hair on their faces since the last time Kix had visited.</p><p> </p><p>Kix hadn't seen a case this bad since the Force had decided to provide a fruitful blessing upon its devout children who only sought to be closer to their beloved. The Force was willing to spoil and the gifts were accepted with joy, but Cody hadn't exactly appreciated the actual process of carrying quintuplets.</p><p> </p><p>Cody got back at Rex for all the teasing he had done during his pregnancy while Rex was carrying Dea. He was also very clear with his jealousy over how small Rex's bump had been, but many vode had stretch marks among their battle scars. Cody wasn't alone in that regard. Kix was among these brothers with most of the marks distributed on his lower abdomen and thighs, old and worn from the number of batches he had carried. </p><p> </p><p>Echo had been quick to answer the door, giving an awkward smile, and Dea had been quick to decide that it was an opportune time to cry. The smile fell as Echo turned to rush to Dea's room, leaving Rex to properly invite Kix into the living room. It was...strange. Rex felt as if Kix was scrutinizing and grading his every action, but he had felt like that around everyone since Dea had been born.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if they were waiting for him to lose her like he had Slim, Cyra, and his unborn child.</p><p> </p><p>Echo had been the stability he needed. He couldn't have asked for a better partner to be at his side. So much time had been spent shrouded in the desolation of Echo's absence and it was wonderful waking up to his face or warmth every morning. Knowing he can reach out and feel him was as great as being woken up by his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of his husband, the weight on his shoulders lifted slightly when he came back into view with their sobbing daughter. She had already drenched a spot on Echo's shirt with her tears as she pressed her face into his chest. Echo pressed a brief kiss to his lips, which calmed the baby for a moment, when he got close enough before standing by his side. Rex nuzzled the top of Dea's head, the baby reaching out for him as she sniffled and her lip quivered.</p><p> </p><p>Rex could tell when Dea was crying because of sleepiness. She was instinctually laying into the warmth of Echo, clenching his shirt, and had yawned to interrupt her previous sobs. Usually, this was the hardest problem to deal with. Food or diaper was an easy fix, but getting her to go to sleep could last hours. Made Rex want to scream into Echo's neck as his riduur comforted him and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>He almost didn't want to acknowledge the arms Kix offered out to Echo in an attempt to console Dea. Echo was a bit more open to the idea because he hadn't passed out the night before out of sheer exhaustion like Rex. He was a bit more sleep-deprived and desperate. Echo handed Dea over to Kix. Dea squirmed and furiously grasped at Echo, betrayal in her eyes, as the transfer was made.</p><p> </p><p>Echo nearly started lecturing Kix over how to hold her, almost going out of his way to adjust Kix's arms, before remembering who Kix was. The embarrassment that crossed his face didn't go unnoticed by Kix.</p><p> </p><p>"It's normal. Trust me. You know I did this for all of my kids after Coyote," Kix was attempting to reassure him, but Echo and Rex had never realized Kix didn't discriminate in his hovering. They didn't have children before, so they thought it was just something Kix did for them. Looking back, it did make a lot of sense because he had seen Tup playfully rolling his eyes when Kix instructed him on how to hold Rene.</p><p> </p><p>Being protective was natural, and it came even more naturally to two veterans who had lost a child.</p><p> </p><p>"How have you two been adjusting?" Kix continued as he cradled the infant, Dea falling asleep easily in his arms as he swayed. Kix pecked her forehead, the baby cooing in her sleep, for Kix had always been affectionate and loving towards his nieces and nephews.</p><p> </p><p>The sweet moment didn't stop how envious Rex was. Why was he so damn good at this? Rex had never seen her go down that fast. Was there some magical ability Kix unlocked after popping out babies nonstop for years?</p><p> </p><p>Echo seemed to be having the same idea as him. He was uncomfortably rubbing his arm as he studied every move Kix was making in order to replicate it later. He ended up giving a weak grin that highlighted tired eyes, "It's not so bad. We haven't slept that much in the past week or so, but we've experienced worse."</p><p> </p><p>A reasonable answer in Rex's opinion because they had been working their asses off to keep Dea alive, yet Kix was shaking his head. That had never been a good sign from Kix and was often used when Jesse was being a dumbass. Kix sighed like they were shinies who forgot what a condom was, "Keep in mind that Dea is a baby and not some battle. If you ever need me or someone else to watch her, just ask. I forced my kids upon you enough for you to get a free pass."</p><p> </p><p>Rex hadn't considered having other people watch Dea instead of Echo or him. The idea of not having her near or within visible range was nerve-wracking. A tiny shadow in his mind grew larger as it sowed doubt into his mind. He couldn't allow his daughter to be in the hands of someone who could possibly hurt her. He didn't even trust himself sometimes, so how could he trust other people? Echo was genuinely the one person he trusted and watching Kix touch Dea was anxiety-inducing in and of itself. It took a lot of self-control to not rip her from Kix and wrap her up in a blanket to be cuddled.</p><p> </p><p>But, he could admit that his family did care enough to keep Dea safe. Maybe Echo and he could trust them with Dea like they had trusted them with their children.</p><p> </p><p>Tup's kids had been ecstatic about their new cousin. Diana, Cyra, and Helio had completely forgotten the promises of the first, but Domino hadn't been there for the broken promises. Tup and Fives' youngest was the cutest baby who just loved having other kids around. He might appreciate having Dea over for a few hours. Cody had voiced how he wished to watch Dea and a household full of Force-sensitives would either be the safest or least safe place for Dea to be.</p><p> </p><p>Far more choices than that, but Rex could dwell over those later. He wasn't going to waste these precious moments with his daughter and Echo.</p><p> </p><p>He also wanted to learn how Kix was able to get her to sleep without a fuss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Maintenance - 24BBY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>99 and the other maintenance clones trying to protect the 2nd Gen the best they can from the longnecks and trainers. Maintenance clones with ad'ike. The angst… it would be pure angst with maybe a hint of fluff. First gen clones that have protected these little babies from the beginning. When the war ended, in either universe, did they think "This is it, they don't need clones anymore. We're all going to get decommissioned, " and try to find ways to get the little ones off of Kamino?<br/>Prompt by In_the_World</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>99 was no stranger to watching the Kaminoans hurry without regard to how crazed they looked to the outside world. A species that was usually so refined and dignified amongst his vode, but he could tell when they were frantic. Their necks became a bit stiffer, their eyes narrowed, and their gait lengthened as they sought to catch those who had gone against them. They became more of an animalistic predator than a sentient.</p><p> </p><p>He was used to the sight, for it only made him usher the younger maintenance clone closer to him so that Digits wouldn't get in their way. A deformed clone had no chance of living through disrupting a Kaminoan's path and Digits was a good kid.</p><p> </p><p>A great worker too who could often complete tasks that 99 couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>He was just unlucky enough to have not formed a pinky or ring finger on his right hand during his time in the decant chamber. His middle finger was about half-way made, but his left hand made up for a lot of the work the right couldn't do. Such a small deformity that could've been easily dealt with if Digits was a natborn, but he had sadly been cursed with the life of a clone. The only luck he had was that the Kaminoans needed people to clean up after them.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Digits and 99 were content with the positions given to them.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them may have been eight chronologically, but 99 was in his fifties physically whereas Digits was sixteen. Digits was allowed to carry the hopefulness and naivety of youth that would be lost as he aged. 99 was the elder in many ways, so he didn't mind how Digits clung to him as the Kaminoans marched past.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do you think they're chasing?" Digits asked shyly when the Kaminoans finally went out of view. He was no stranger to the sight either and there was always the overbearing question of why in the air that didn't need to be spoken.</p><p> </p><p>99 shook his head, pushing Digits to resume their walk to the nearest janitor's closet, "It'll be us next if we don't start on the creche."</p><p> </p><p>Digits took this as enough of an answer. It was the beginning of the workday, so they needed to acquire the cart from the closet along with any additional supplies they might need throughout the day. A few of his vod'ika had gotten sick a few minutes earlier in the creche, so they were expected to show up there as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the janitorial closet was a part of the routine, and Digits was comforted by the familiar sight of cleaners, mops, brooms, cloth, buckets, gloves, and the 'fresher cleaning supplies (He hated toilet duty far more than vomit duty.). He was so lost in the task of assembling the cart for the day that he hadn't noticed how 99 had stopped near the door.</p><p> </p><p>Digits turned back, "99, do you think we should use a more baby-friendly disinfectant for the-"</p><p> </p><p>He froze upon noticing another figure in the room with 99 and him. A cadet, an actual cadet with a future as a trooper who had no place in the closet, was backed up into the corner near the door with panic in his familiar, brown eyes. There was a bundle of blacks in his arms that he was holding tight to his chest in a death grip, and he was trying to slow down his breathing. There were beads of sweat going down the side of his face that had mixed with tears. It was like he had been sprinting away from something...or someone.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing here, cadet?" 99 harshly interrogated the intruder, eyeing the blacks in his possession. The elder clone could recognize when a cadet was carrying an item they shouldn't be.</p><p> </p><p>The vod was clad in the standard red tunic and pants of the eldest cadets, and he lacked hair on the top of his head like 99. His gaze was flickering between the two people in front of him and the door, planning an escape until 99 moved to close the door and lock them all inside. Only 99 had the keys out.</p><p> </p><p>Digits watched the brother's face fall as soon as the exit disappeared, tears brimming his eyes with the realization that he was trapped. "Waxer. <em>Please</em>," he choked out, barely even registering how much older 99 looked than him. They were vode. They should be helping him.</p><p> </p><p>99 sighed, shaking his head, "What have you done to get the Kaminoans in such a rush?" These teenagers and their stealing. Didn't they know any better? Especially with the environment they were in. But, the kih'vod was full of regret and fear, so 99 and Digits would do their best to help.</p><p> </p><p>The brother bit his lip at the question, bringing the bundle even closer to his body. He was hesitant and oddly protective of what he was carrying. Digits could watch as he thought over whether or not to divulge what he had taken. He slowly repositioned the pile of cloth in his arms until he was cradling it, moving a small bit of fabric to reveal what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>"A vod?" Digits' eyes scrunched in confusion as the cadet uncovered the hidden baby in the blacks. Their face was the only visible part of them, and it was red and wrinkly but content. They were a newborn vod. Why would he steal a vod? Unless...</p><p> </p><p>They could've been one of the babies who was set to be decommissioned. The Kaminoans already had enough maintenance clones, so there was no chance of saving even the smallest deformity or mutation in a baby unless it didn't hinder fighting ability.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she's my ad" was not a statement Digits had prepared for. The shock on his face was obvious based on the soft giggle the apparent buir gave out. The cadet was Digits' age and they already had a child. Digits knew of the strange ability of his vode, but he had only seen its byproduct once before. It was much more real now.</p><p> </p><p>The buir kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead, nuzzling his nose into hers, "My boyfriend has our son at the moment. I was trying to swap her with a stillborn, but I got caught. They think I stole her."</p><p> </p><p>Digits could recall the sound of combined screams echoing down the halls of Kamino that had been followed by a deafening silence. He could recall how he had stupidly followed where the noise had originated from only to find the limp bodies (of what he would later find out were) of a vod and his newborn daughter being carried away to their deaths. He never wanted to see something like that again and he could tell Waxer didn't wish to experience it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Still, the thought of <em>twins</em> was too much for his mind to handle. That poor vod. It didn't even sound like something that could be possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>99 hummed in contemplation, "Do they know who you are?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>99 nodded, smiling secretly as a plan formed, before pointing to his protege, "Digits will bring you back to your barracks and I will return the stolen vod." He winked at the joke, letting out a lopsided smirk, "I am more trusted around the new recruits."</p><p> </p><p>Waxer didn't like handing over his baby, but he understood the importance of keeping her safe. He placed one last kiss on her nose before fully separating and placing her in 99's care. Digits guided him out of the room, taking his hand with his left. Digits held Waxer's hand the whole way back, gripping reassuringly and grounding the desolate clone. Waxer kept his eyes forward the entire time except for when he looked back to see his daughter heading to the creche in 99's embrace. A barely contained sob turned into a whimper at the sight, but the two cadets continued on their way.</p><p> </p><p>Sacrifice was just another part of being a clone.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Digits had never been filled with more uncertainty than when he heard of the victory on Utapau. It was a feeling shared by all of his vode, but nowhere was it more prevalent than on Kamino.</p><p> </p><p>Commander Blitz and him had been working together to ensure the safety of the cadets ever since the passing of 99 and Commander Colt during an attack on Kamino. It was a companionship that hadn't been seen by their predecessors: the combined efforts of the head of the maintenance clones and the head commander under Shaak Ti.</p><p> </p><p>Was he still treated as less? Obviously, but the priority was the cadets so he kept his mouth shut and bore through it. Yet, with the war possibly ending, the safety of the cadets was questionable at best. There was a contingency plan to get the cadets off of Kamino and the second-generation clones to their parents (General Ti knew of the first part), but that had yet to be executed. Digits was waiting to be notified over its start, and the wait was misery.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't even been this uncertain when his riduur was taken away. Digits knew exactly what was going to happen to him or, at least, that anything the Kaminoans did to him would result in him marching on.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't mean that he wasn't hurt by his husband's passing. It just meant he wasn't surprised. Digits had made the terrible mistake of falling in love with a reconditioned clone who wasn't meant to be in janitorial. The Kaminoans had placed his beloved there temporarily, for they had a different fate intended for him.</p><p> </p><p>Digits had always been curious over why they had taken his husband: why he had been reconditioned. He could recall restless nights where his riduur had pushed him away in fear of hurting him. He could recall him sobbing into the crook of his neck as he begged for the forgiveness of his vode. A sinner can only run from their past for so long, but Digits had loved him, despite his faults. His riduur wasn't that man anymore and he hadn't been for a long time; he was kind where his lost self had been sadistic and cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Cyare. His name had been Cyare because that was what Digits called him, so his riduur had jokingly said they should just cut out the middle man. Besides, they had no armor as soft shells, so a name was the most appropriate thing to give during their riduurok.</p><p> </p><p>When he asked Digits what he was to trade, Digits assured Cyare he had already given him everything he could wish for. Digits had never felt more respected or loved in Cyare's presence. Truly, it was the best gift that could be received by an unwanted clone.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing ever lasted on Kamino. It was a place of constant change, despite its bland appearance: cadets being deployed, new brothers being shipped in to be reconditioned, or his fellow maintenance clones disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>After waking up one day, there was nothing but cold as he reached for his husband's side of the bunk. He remembered how the Kaminoans had requested for him to clean a training room some cadets broke into for a midnight spar and how Cyare kissed his forehead before heading off. They were used to the random and inconsistent schedule. Despite being exhausted, he had been lucid enough to grab Cyare's hand while he was still in reach. Three fingers against five as it had always been in their relationship. Cyare had grinned when Digits brought his palm to his belly, telling him to come back soon because the baby was already getting antsy.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he just got up early.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he would just be gone a day.</p><p> </p><p>Or a week.</p><p> </p><p>Or a month.</p><p> </p><p>But blind optimism wasn't something he could afford. The longer that Cyare was gone, the more his stomach swelled up with the child he would need to care for and cherish. Cadets were priority, but his little cadet had him wrapped around their fingers before they were even born.</p><p> </p><p>Digits wondered how many other brothers had a bit of Cyare inside of them. Who had his lungs? His appendages? His kidneys? Was Digits not the only one who had stolen his heart? What mattered more: the physical or emotional representation?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe all his brothers would end up like that: slabs of meat to be picked to be used in whatever way a natborn deemed fit. Regardless, they didn't need the clones anymore. They were nothing but reminders of a war that ruined the Republic and its people, so they would most likely be covered up.</p><p> </p><p>They would be erased through either a mass decommissioning or using their heritage against them by selling them to the highest bidder.</p><p> </p><p>Their offspring were as genetically advanced as the clones even with natborn influence and Digits didn't doubt that the Kaminoans had speculated over the possible applications after being able to steal a few samples (A rare and terrible time when a vod was caught.). They could sell heirs or provide the elite with breeding stock to be used as however they pleased. Digits' stomach rolled at the thought of cadets being subjected to that.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't blind to how some of his vode would end up in a pool of their own blood, their legs stained, after a trainer had beat them near to death to get rid of the evidence of their forced union. The blood would stick to his shoes and further dampen his mop as the cadet was rushed to the medbay. It left him feeling sick inside at the atrocities committed. There were many trainer and cadet relationships that had ended with a child or children. Some of them were consensual.</p><p> </p><p>Most weren't.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want that to be the future for his brothers: being taken advantage of by the natborns for the rest of their existence. Their legacy tarnished as they went from one form of slavery to another. He believed death was far gentler than the natborns' intentions.</p><p> </p><p>However, he would do everything in his power to ensure his pup, the second generation clones, and the cadets he had given his loyalty to didn't suffer more than they already had (Sadly, his baby wasn't the only one who had lost a parent. He remembered how Waxer's twins had reacted to his death, how he had been there to comfort them in their bu's absence, and he couldn't believe the teenager he had met all those years ago would leave his ade behind. He had been so soft and loving towards his daughter, clearly longing to have a family, but no mercy had been found for the buir in friendly fire.).</p><p> </p><p>So he was understandably relieved when Blitz entered the maintenance clone barracks to tell him to begin executing the contingency plan and his Cyar'ika was too based on how they kicked against his palm. He wondered if Waxer had felt like this.</p><p> </p><p>This distress.</p><p> </p><p>This loss.</p><p> </p><p>This warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will take suggestions for additions, so I am technically doing prompts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>